New, non-invasive methods will be used to test the hypothesis that aging is associated with alterations in the metabolic and appetite responses to varying levels of dietary intake, and that these alterations contribute to an increase in body energy deposition during positive energy balance, and a reduced mobilization of energy and an increased loss of fat-free mass during negative energy balance.